Healing and New Love
by Stories foreva
Summary: James and Sirius know that Amos Diggory breaks hearts. When Amos askes Lily out, they disaprrove. Sirius and Lily have a brotherly- sisterly realationship, and James still loves Lily, but is stuck being her friend. Can that Change?
1. Closet encounters and Controlling Jerks

** Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter. **

Lily Evans was walking through the hallway when she was pulled into a broom cupboard.

"Amos!" Lily said in surprise.

Amos Diggory was Lily's boyfriend for two months now. Amos had asked her out a month into school.

Amos pressed his lips to hers urgently, not wasting time with greetings. Lily didn't fight it, though she herself hated kissing in boom closets. Too cliché. It seemed too Sirius Black. Though he probably wouldn't approve of her and Amos kissing in a broom closet, either.

James and Lily had started to become friends this year, with head duties and sharing the Head's dorm with him. Sirius had become basically a brother to Lily.

Sirius didn't approve of Amos. When Amos had asked Lily out, Sirius had discouraged her from accepting. Sirius last words of the argument had been " _ Lily, this could only end in heartbreak."_

Lily had dismissed his argument.

Needless to say, James didn't approve either. Lily had dismissed his argument, also.

Amos reached for Lily's robes, and Lily pushed him away.

" Lily." Amos groaned.

Lily quickly shook her head. Amos glared at his shoes, than pushed Lily out, which led her to then tripping, and almost running into Remus Lupin. Remus quickly veered out of the way, and Lily caught herself on the wall. Remus looked at her , puzzled.

"Amos." Lily muttered as she walked quickly away.

" Lily! Lily!" Amos hollered, outside of the Head Dorm. Lily had promised James she wouldn't give Amos the password, so when he wanted to see her he had to wait outside the dorm. It gave James enough time to retreat to his room. Amos and James disliked each other with a passion, which at first seems like a quidditch rivalry, but which Lily knew was something more. Lily knew that Amos didn't like her spending time with James or Sirius, but she wasn't sure what James didn't like about Amos.

Lily shot an apologetic look at James, who she had been studying with. James glowered at the portrait, then jumped up and headed up the stairs to the dorms. Lily opened the portrait, and Amos stepped in. He headed towards the couch, to the spot James had just evacuated. Lily sat down on the opposite on the other side of the couch, moving her books to the coffee stand.

Amos glanced at the other pile of books on the coffee table.

" Who's books are those?" Amos demanded.

" James's." Lily answered quietly.

" Why are Potter's book out?" Amos yelled.

" Because this is his common room too."

" You were with him."

" I can hang out with James if I want to. You don' t own me!" Lily said, her voice getting louder.

"I forbid you to talk to Potter."

"Out! Get out until you aren't being such a controlling jerk." Lily hollered.


	2. Paranoid

**Discalimer: I don't not own Harry Potter and his world, but do own Stephanie Laking and Chrissa Everstom **

Lily and her friends, Stephanie and Chrissa sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, Lily on one side and Stephanie and Chrissa on the other side. James would sit down next to Lily, and Sirius next to him, and Remus on the other side by Chrissa. Chrissa had beautiful blue eyes and blond wavy hair that went past her shoulders, and was the athlete. Stephanie had brunette straight hair that also went past her shoulders, and warm brown eyes. She was the fun loving one.

Lily shifted under everyone's gaze. " Is my hair pink or something? Why is everyone staring at me?"

Chrissa shook her head. " No, it's fine."

" It's nothing." Stephanie answered.

" What is nothing? " James asked as he joined them, Remus and Sirius behind him.

" Lily's being paranoid, that's all." Stephanie answered quickly.

" Really?" James asked.

" Yeah." Lily replied, but James raised his eyebrow. Lily had answered too fast. James knew when she wasn't being quite truthful, she spoke quickly.

Before James could say anything, Stephanie asked him about the new quidditch team.

" Sirius, seriously? Do you have to eat your eggs that fast?" Chrissa teased.

Lily sighed in relief. Chrissa and Stephanie had distracted Sirius and James.

" So… Remus have you finished that transfiguration essay?" Lily asked, but Remus narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Darn! Remus isn't going to be as easily distracted." Lily thought. _

Luckily, Chrissa pulled Remus into her and Sirius's conversation, and Lily smilied and reminded herself to thank her friends later.

* * *

The six Gryffindors left the Great Hall together, and stopped instantly when they saw a crowd standing around a broom closet.

" Head Girl and Head Boy." James shouted as Lily and he pushed through the crowd. People moved a little for them, leaving a little pathway for them. James opened the door, and many things happened.

Lily let out a cry and ran through the pathway, James following as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sirius and Chrissa pushing their way though the crowd to see what had upset Lily, Remus and Stephanie following them. The crowd gasped as they saw who was in the broom closet.

Amos Diggory and Rosa Lewis were snogging in the broom closet.


	3. Jealosy and Idiots

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

James ran after Lily, but she had a good advantage. She had run up to her dorm before James had got to the common room. Luckily, James could get to the Head Girl's dorm, because if you were responsible enough to become a Head, you are responsible enough to respect privacy.

Lily was crying on her bed, and James went to sit by her. James rubbed her back, and Lily began to try to stop crying. The cries became softer, and finally just stopped.

"You were right. You and Sirius both warned me,but I didn't listen." Lily whispered.

"Most girls don't know his reputation, because he has hidden it slyly. He has reduced girls to to living wrecks. He threatens to ruin their reputation if they tell, and collects girls like cards. He loves to boast to his friends about getting a certain catch. You would've been a top target for him."

" How do you know? And why would I have been a target?"

"Sirius. Girls know that nothing with Sirius is permanent, but Diggory is different. He makes them feel like it will last forever, and when the girls completely fall for him, he takes what he wants and then leaves them with a threat to remain silent. Sometimes girls tell Sirius this. Sirius tells me.

And Lily your second question, isn't that obvious? Amos is jealous of me. I could have basically any girl I wanted, and I don't. Except one. I can't have one girl, Lily, and who is that?"

Lily looked up at him. James's voice had turned a little bitter.

" You, Lily Marie Evans. The only girl I've ever wanted. And the only girl I will never get. I know that, and so does Amos. And that made you, Amos's number one priority. But then you became friends with me and Sirius. Amos got worried. What if Sirius or I told you? That's why he made his move before we could tell you.

Sirius and I weren't thinking. If we had thought, we would've told you before he could make his move. We would have realized that you were his next target.

Amos knew we knew, because last year we helped some girls avoid the heartbreak. We asked them out, we warned them, we did everything we could. Most of the time, we asked them on a date and warned them on the date. One of the reasons that he insisted that you didn't talk to us. Another was that he thought, though this was a very low chance, that you might become attracted to me. That would make Amos the biggest laughing stock in school. Lily Evans dumping Amos Diggory to date James Potter. Wouldn't work with his plans, would it?

Diggory knew he was losing you. That is why he most likely cheated on you today, so that he wouldn't be dumped. He probably planned on dumping you as soon as you found out. He didn't plan on you running away.

And you might wonder why he didn't just dump you? It would have shown that you were not as desirable as some think. But he made a mistake. He chose a broom closet too close to the Great Hall, so everyone found out. He wanted to have something to hold over your head, so you wouldn't tell. But Diggory might have turned it to look bad for you, I don't know. I don't know how many girls he has been with, so if those were the girls in the crowd, they wouldn't tell."

Lily was looking up at him, and odd look on her face. " That's why you went out with all those girls? To warn them?"

James nodded.

" What do you mean, the only girl that you ever wanted but will never get?"

" Lily, you have made it perfectly obvious that you hate me."

" I never hated you, James."

James met her eyes, confused. " But you said. … You said you would never date me.. .because I was a player and.. you hated me. "

Lily smilied at him. "Never, James, never. I detested you, and then I started to like you. Then, I thought you didn't like me like that anymore, so I tried to move on. But working with you has not helped, and I just realized something. James, I love you."


	4. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: No J.k. Rowling**

Sirius Black grabbed Amos Diggory and punched him in the gut, and Diggory fell back.

"That's enough, guys." Remus called.

Sirius stepped away from Diggory, and Chrissa pulled him away, back into the crowd.

"Diggory, 40 points for impropriate behavior. Everyone move along!" Remus ordered.

The crowd left, but Diggory stayed, glaring at Remus.

" What about Black? He punched me!" Diggory hissed. " I'll tell Dumbledore. You'll get your badge taken away."

"We'll speak up for him." A new voice called angrily, from behind Diggory.

Diggory swirled around to see James and Lily. James had his arm around Lily's waist protectively, which Lily seemed to be okay with.

Diggory glanced at Lily, trying to decide what to do.

" Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. She seduced me, I swear! Forgive me, my love." Diggory said , bowing his head.

Sirius growled, and quickly stepped forward, and Chrissa didn't try to stop him. Stephanie looked as if she was about to attack Diggory. Remus grabbed Sirius by his robes, nodding towards James.

James only smiled. " I have news for you. Lily broke up with you when she saw you in that closet. She then agreed to be my girlfriend. Also, on her way, Lily has told every girls she sees that you are a cheating jerk and not to go out with you. Now go away. I have no time for fifth."

Sirius instantly stepped back, and Chrissa and Stephanie smiled at Lily, who smiled at them.

Diggory thought about that, and then smirked. " I wonder why Lily decided to got out with you. Must have realized that no one else would out up with a mudblood and bitch like her. Decided to become Potter's pity case, huh?"

James's smile turned into an angry frown. Lily looked hurt, and then Chrissa have her an encouraging smile.

Lily took a deep breath, and stepped forward, James stepping with her.

" Mudblood bitch, really? I've heard worst. Original. Hmm, I guess you've never been the most creative. No wonder Hufflepuff never won a single quidditch game. Everyone could guess your strategies. Try to hide your jealousy at James, it's kind of amusing. You're not half the man James is, face it."

Sirius and Remus snickered. Chrissa and Stephanie nodded, and applauded.

Diggory had his mouth open in surprise.

"Oh, and close your mouth. You look like a frog trying to catch flies. And it's stupid."

Diggory snapped his mouth shut. "You went too far."

Lily glared at him. " What did you threaten Rosa with? Everyone knows she hates you. Oh I know everything that you did. You're exposed now, Diggory."

" You won't tell anyone." Diggory hissed.

"Don't threaten the Head Girl." Remus warned.

Lily smirked. "I already have told a lot of girls. I told them to tell every girl they see. You're already exposed. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, by the way."

Diggory glared at her, and rushed at her. James stepped in front of her, and pushed Diggory away. Diggory stumbled and was thrown back.

Diggory gave James and Lily one last glare and walked away.


	5. Different

At first, Lily's friends didn't realize the effect Amos had had on Lily. James noticed first that something was wrong, and warned the rest. Chrissa and Stephanie flanked Lily wherever she went after James told them. Remus and Sirius kept an eye on her.

James yawned and instantly jumped out of bed. He jogged up down the steps and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. After, he sprinted up the steps and knocked on Lily's door. Lily didn't answer, and a feeling of unease settled in his stomache.

He opened the door,and a coldness whelmed up in his stomach.

Lily had left a note on her bed. James grabbed it and read it as he sprinted down the steps.

_Dear James, _

_I don't think I can take it anymore. I am not your pity case anymore. Tell them I said goodbye._

_Love, _

_Lily_

James ran to the arithimancy tower, and sure enough, Lily was sitting on the ledge. He walked quietly towards her and grabbed her arm tightly.

" What do you think you are doing?" James hissed.

" Really, James, the act is getting old. I know I am just your pity case. Just let me go."

" If you think I'm going to let the love of my life jump off a tower, then your insane. Lily I love you, and you are not my pity case. Is this because of what Diggory said? He was trying to hurt you Lils."

Lily let out a sob. " Let me go!"

James easily lifted her off the edge. She was very light, a sign that she wasn't eating like she should be. He cradled her in his arms.

" Lily Evans, I love you. You were never my pity case, and you never will be. I promise you I will never hurt you, as long as you promise me something."

Lily nodded slightly.

" You must promise me you will never hurt yourself like this. Lily, I was so worried. "

Lily nodded, and wrapped her arms around James's neck, crying into his shirt.

" Lily! Lily!" Chrissa called. She soon erupted into the tower, and sighed with relief. Stephanie was behind her, and Sirius and Remus came in a couple of seconds later.

James nodded at Sirius, and Sirius quickly walked over and blocked the ledge.

" Lily, I swear if you scare me like that I will…" Chrissa said, tears of relief starting to crawl down her cheeks.

James carefully set Lily down by Chrissa and Stephanie, and they both pu their arms around her, all three crying.

Remus joined James, and the three boys started talking quietly so Lily couldn't hear.

" How did you know where we were?" James asked.

" Chrissa, Stephanie, Remus and I were coming over to the Head's dorm. When we got their, and Chrissa found the note." Sirius explained.

" I must have dropped it when I ran out the door." James nodded.

" So, what happened." Remus asked.

" I went to wak Lily up, and she had left the note on her bed. I read it as I sprinted down the steps.I thought to look here, and when I arrived when she was about to jump. I grabbed her arm and picked her up off the ledge. She took what Diggory said about me pity dating her to heart. I made her promise to never do something like that again, but I think we should pick up security can take turns on the couch, and the girls can maybe sleep in the Head Girl dorm with her. Then they can have her stay with in their dorm. I think I should talk to Dumbledore."

" You should. Maybe he can block the towers off." Remus agreed.

" Remus and I can work out something with the girls. " Sirius said. " Her room has a window though, you'll have to do something about that."

" Come with me, Lily." James ordered.

Lily obeyed, and James led her up to the Head Girl Dorm. Dumbledore had helped James with some security measures. The Head Girl Dorm had been expanded, two new beds added , one on each side of Lily's. A similar measure had been made in the Head Boy Dorm so that Sirius and Remus could stay there with James. Professor Dumbledore had also taught James a spell to lock the portrait during night time, and only James could open it tin the morning. Chrissa also knew the spell to lock the window in the Head Girl Dorm during night, and Stephanie and Remus had put out little warning bell that would ring if someone moved passed it.

Dumbledore had also taught Sirius a spell that wouldn't allow a certain person get though. He had placed these spells on the towersin the school. If Lily had to get through these areas, Sirius would have to accompany her.

" Lily,try to take a nap. Chrissa said you didn't sleep well. I'll just go sit in this chair over here. " James said.

" I wasn't tiried!" Lily argued.

" So, you tried to go for a walk. Alone!" James questioned.

"I was bored!"

" Next time, you can wake me up and I'll go for a walk with you. Now sleep!" James promised.

Lily settled down in her bed, and sighed.

"James, can you come lay by me?" Lily begged.

" Yes Lils." James agreed.

He put his arm around her, and Lily snuggled closer to him and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**They're together! But Lily still has issues, and Snape comes on the next chapter**


	6. I just did that?

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. Remembert that.**

" James, I'm fine! It has been two months! Just for an hour! Please!" Lily begged.

"You want me to let you go wander around alone? It has been only two months. You might meet Diggory." James insisted.

" You can watch the Marauder's map. "

" I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Please!"

James sighed. " Fine. Be safe. Go! You have an hour starting… Now!"

Lily jumped of the couch and left the common room cheerily. James sprinted up the steps to his dorm, and almost jumped when he nearly ran into Sirius.

" Need this?" Sirius asked, holding out a piece of parchment.

" Thanks. _ I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"_

James watched Lily's dot, Sirius watching over his shoulder.

* * *

Lily smiled at the thought of freedom. She walked hurriedly, bound to make this hour useful. She decided the library would be her first stop. It was hard to pick out books when James was looking over her shoulder. Chrissa and Stephanie refused to go to the library, and Sirius wasn't allowed.

Remus wasn't bad; he gave her a fair amount of distance, but he was still there. Lily searched for something new to read, and almost ran into Remus.

" Merlin Remus! You surprised me!"

Remus smiled at her knowingly. "James gives you an hour and the first place you go is the library."

" I like to pick my books out without someone looking over my shoulder." Lily explained. "Wait, James didn't send you to follow me, right?"

" No. I need to find a book for out potion essay. Did you already finish it?"

" I see. Yeah I did. Wednesday night when James was looking over my shoulder."

Remus chuckled. "You can't blame him."

" I was writing a essay! What did he think I would do, stab myself with my quill?"

" Lily darling, I have no idea. Maybe he thought you were writing a plan on how to escape."

" I would not! That would be stupid! How could you ever escape when you had a paper floating around with what you were planning?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I can't read James's mind."

Lily held her hands up in peace. " Peace. White flag, Whatever I don't know. But I need to find some books before my hour is up, so bye!"

Remus nodded, and went back for searching through the the books. "Found it! Bye Lily." Remus told her as he went up to Madam Pince.

Lily nodded and grabbed another book and added it to her pile of evergrowing books.

" Lily." Someone hissed. Lily looked up, startled, to see her Snape looking at her.

"What do you want Snape?" Lily sighed.

" You're always hanging out with Potter." Snape accused.

" And it matters to you how?"

" You said you would always hate Potter and would never ruin you reputation by even talking to him civilally."

" And you said it wouldn't matter that I'm muggleborn, but it does. Things change, don't they Snape?"

" Lily it was an accident!"

" An accident! An accident! Why would I be different Snape, when you call everyone else like me one? Face it Snape, what we had as friends is gone."

Lily tried to walk away, but Snape grapped her arm and made her face her. Snape brought his lips to hers quickly and kissed her.

Lily pushed him away. "Get away from me!"

"Snape, Keep you arms off my girlfriend." James ordered coldly.

Lily could've cursed if she wasn't so relieved to see James. She stepped quickly towards put his arm around her comfortingly.

Snape glared at Lily and James. " They're right. You're nothing but a Mudblood."

Lily winced, and James stepped towards Snape angrily.

"Snape twenty points from Slytherin for insulting the head girl."

Lily and James turned around quickly. " Remus, I thought you left." Lily said.

" I did, and then I saw Prongs over here going to the library. I didn't figure nothing good could come from it. Snape, move along." Remus ordered.

Snape left, glaring at all of them.

James was stiff with anger, and Lily snuck by him, aiming to leave. James grabbed her as she walked away, and Lily could tell that he was still angry.

" Your hour is up." James hissed.

Lily sighed. " Please."

"Lily." James warned.

" He took most of my time. I didn't start talking to him."

" And I'm going to let my girlfriend walk around while the guy who just kissed her is around?"

" Against my will!"

" And he can do other things against your will too. Your argument is weak."

Remus walked away, avoiding the argument that was soon to follow.

"James you don't own me. Why do you care where I go anyway? Just go away. I need my space. Away from you!"

James blinked at her. "I was just a rebound then, wasn't I Lily?Well I guess I'l go away then.I know when I'm not wanted. Just be careful Lily."

James walked away, leving Lily alone. Her anger faded quickly, and she called his name, but he was gone.

" What have I done?"


	7. Drowning and certain apologies

Lily ran out of the library, and almost ran into Sirius.

" Oi, Lily where are you going?"

"Where's James?"

Sirius sighed and grabbed the map out of his pocket. His eyes searched for a bit, until he answered. "Qudditch pitch. Why?"

" Is he crazy? It's pouring out there!"

" And why is my best friend trying to drown himself?"

Lily explained quickly.

Sirius watched her as she explained. "Lily you're hysterical. Calm down, Lily. You better get going."

Lily ran off, Sirius watching, a huge smirk on his face.

James was racing across the pitch, practicing dives and quick turns.

Lily could barely see James through the rain.

" Oi Potter!" She called.

James stopped suddenly, but Lily knew he was listening.

" Are you trying to get yourself killed? You better get down now, because if I have to go up there, we both won't survive."

Lily's hair thrashed around her in the wind, but she watched James intently.

James slowly flew to the ground and dismounted. Lily joined him. "I might have to post a watch you. You'll surely catch a cold at best. "

James didn't look at her. " What are you doing out here Evans?"

"James, I can't apologize if you don't look at me."

James just shook his head.

Lily sighed. She stepped up to him and lifted his chin up with her fingers. "James I'm sorry. You were never a rebound James, James without you I would be dead. Literally. You were there for me, so I'm here for you, whether you like it or not. And that kiss with Snape confused me. He means nothing to like that,but it was son unexpected. It is confusing is why he kissed me when I'm nothing but.. a… stupid …Mudblood." Lily's voice shook.

" Lily, there is nothing wrong with you." James said harshly.

" There seems to be something wrong with me. I can't keep a boyfriend."

James brought her into a hug. "What makes you think that?"

"Most guys only ask for one date, and never ask again. Amos cheated on me. And you just broke up with me."

" I didn't break up with you Lils, didn't you tell me to go away?"

Lily let out a sob. "I really didn't want you to leave. I just thought you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Oh Lils." James whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry James." Lily whispered.

" I'm sorry Lily." James murmured.

Lily put her arms around James's neck, and James put his arms around her waist.

" Lets go in." Lily whispered.

James nodded and scooped her up, and put his broom underneath her arm.

Little did they know, Crissa, Stephanie, Remus and Sirius were watching them. Sirius was dog whistling, Remus had a slight smirk, and Chrissa and Stephanie were grinning.

James said something to Lily, and Lily laughed. Their hair was all wet, and they were drenched from head to toe.

The moment was perfect

**Thank you for reading. **


	8. The first step of Healing

Remus grabbed Sirius's arm, and pointed at the two Heads that were soaked, coming closer to them.

" Padfoot, do you want them to find out we were spying on them?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "No! Crissa, Stephanie!" He hissed.

They followed his eyes, and their eyes widened. "Darn it." Stephanie hissed.

Remus grabbed Chrissa's arm and shoved Sirius the opposite direction. Stephanie grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him away from the door.

Chrissa and Remus hurried through the corridors, walking fastly and glancing over their shoulders once and slapped Remus's shoulder, and pointed to an abandoned classroom. Remus nodded, and they snuck it the classroom, breathing a sigh of relief.

Stephanie and Sirius were practically running the other direction, Stephanie a step ahead of Sirius.

" Where are we going to go?" Sirius asked. Stephanie halted, glancing around. "I don't see any abandoned classrooms around here, sadly. The only thing in this area is a broom closet."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "And?"

"Well we have to go somewhere."

"So you are suggesting hiding in a broom closet."

"Sadly, that is our only option."

Sirius shrugged and opened the broom closet door. He stepped in, and Stephanie followed him, and closed the door behind her.

Sirius leaned against the wall. " I'm bored."

Stephanie shot him a glare, and he took the hint and shut up.

Lily pointed at their friends. "I think they were spying."

James glanced at them. "Hmm, it seems so." He grabbed something out of his bag.

" I have an idea."

"Which is?" Lily questioned.

" Want to surprise them?"

Lily smirked. "Of course."

Chrissa sat down on an empty desk, twirling her fingers through her hair. Remus leaned against the wall, glancing out the window.

" Do you think we're safe?" Chrissa asked.

Remus looked thoughtful. "Let's wait a few minutes."

Chrissa nodded and groaned softly.

" What?" Remus asked.

" I'm getting sick of this, Remus."

"Sick of what exactly?"

"This whole thing. Lily and James tip toeing silently around each other, Stephanie and Sirius constantly having fun with each other but not realizing they totally like each other,and well this!"

"This?"

Chrissa glared at him. "You know what?"

Remus raised his eyebrow. "I do?"

" For Merlin sakes Chrissa and Remus!"

Chrissa jumped. "Lily?"

Lily appeared at the back of the room. " Yep."

"But how?" Chrissa asked.

"Disillusionment Charm ." Lily replied proudly.

" You were in here the entire time." Remus asked.

"Yep."

Chrissa jumped to her feet. "Lily Marie Evans!"

"Yes Chrissa Ann Everstom?"

"You were eavesdropping."

"Not necessarily. I was actually with you the entire time."

"Without us knowing."

" Serves you right. You were doing the same thing." Lily hissed, her eyes narrowed at Chrissa and Remus.

"Well, uh..." Chrissa stuttered.

Lily nodded smugly. " Now back to the matter on hand. Chrissa likes Remus, Remus likes Chrissa, I think I will leave now."

Chrissa glared at her. " LILY MARIE EVANS."

Lily smirked at them. "Yes I really will be going now."

Remus moved over so he was in front of the door. "I don't think so."

Lily gulped, as the two were glaring at her. She backed up a bit, watching them nervously.

James opened the broom closet door and slipped the cloak off of him.

"Well, hello Stephanie and Sirius."

Sirius jumped. "Where did you come from?"

James shrugged. "Somewhere. Anywhere. Anyway, it looks like I don't need to interfere."

"Interfere with what?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

James started to walk away. "I don't need to tell Stephanie that you fancy her. Or that she fancies you."

Sirius and Stephanie jumped out of the broom closet.

James started to jog. "Oops."

Lily sighed in relief as she saw James enter the classroom.

"Well look who is here? Chrissa and Remus. Oh and my Lily Flower, who looks like someone is going to kill her."

Remus growled softly. "Someone is going to kill her."

James scooted past him. "Ah, Lily, did you get someone mad at you too?"

Remus narrowed his eyes at him. "Too?"

"Well, Paddy isn't the happiest with me either."

Sirius and Stephanie appeared at the door at the same time.

" Where is he?" Stephanie hissed.

Remus and Chrissa turned to look at them.

James slipped the cloak over Lily and him and slid past Remus, Chrissa, Sirius and Stephanie. He grabbed the map out of Sirius's pocket and Lily and him took off running.

James laughed once they got back to their dorm.

Lily shook her head. "Clueless people."

James looked at their thoughtfully. "Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well, why did you agree to Amos's requests? All of them."

Lily bit her lip.

"Please?" James asked softly.

" Ever since I found out I was a witch, my sister has detested was my best friend, and then she hated me. She has told me that I'm a freak, that I will never find anyone who cares, that I am worthless."

"Oh Lils." James spoke softly.

" And I guess I started to believe her. That I was a freak. That I was worthless. That no one would ever love me."

James shook his head. "Lily, how could you ever think that?"

"When I dated guys, all they wanted was to snog. They wanted to go farther, but then I broke up with them. Soon, people stopped asking me out. I ended every relationship I have had, and it bothered me. It made me think that something was wrong with me. That all I was good for was one night stands. Even you didn't ask you out, when I started to actually like you! And this year, you were nice but, you never asked me out. It seemed you had finally moved on, just like Sirius had said you would.

And then Amos asked me out. Sirius and you both warned me, but I thought you were over I said yes.

It was fine for awhile. He seemed to actually like me, something that hadn't happened in a long time. So when he started to want more, I thought it was normal. And then, I just thought I had to or it would end like all of the other relationships I had had."

James shook his head. "Lily, I never stopped liking you. And no, that was just the guys who dated you. Take Alice and Frank, for truly cares about her and wouldn't do anything that she was uncomfortable with."

Lily smiled slightly. "She sent me a letter last week. Did I tell you?"

James shook his head. "Didn't mention it. However Frank owled me about them getting engaged. He asked me to be a groomsman."

Lily smiled. "Yeah that was what it was about. Chrissa's sister is her maid of honor, and she asked me to be a bridesmaid."

James seemed to be thinking about something. " Sirius told you that I might get over you?"

Lily laughed. "It's a long story."

"We have time. I put the locking charms on the portrait."

"Well okay. It started when I had gotten a terrible letter from my sister.

_Lily sank to the floor. She set the letter from her sister down next to her._

_The tears raced across her cheeks, and she leaned against the wall. _

"_Evans?" _

_Lily looked up. Sirius Black was staring down at her, quite literally, because Sirius was tall when Lily was standing. His gray eyes held worry. _

"_Ah, Evans, are you okay?"_

"_What are you doing here Black?" Lily managed to choke._

_Lily was quite embarrassed at being found crying by arrogant Sirius Black._

_Sirius bent down. "What's wrong Lily?" Sirius prompted. His voice was not unkind. _

"_What do you care?"_

"_I'm not heartless. The most brilliant, sweet, strong, witch of our age is weeping in an abandoned classroom."_

_Sirius then noticed the letter next to Lily. He picked it up slowly, then read it._

_He sat down beside her. "Well she apparently has a problem with you? "_

"_She's been that way ever since she found out that I was a witch."_

"_I know sometimes people think that I am heartless and can't really show emotion." Sirius began. "That everything in my life is perfect. That great Sirius Black has had the best life of us all. He has great friends, and is so handsome that every girl wants him to look at them."_

_Lily looked at him questioning. Sirius met her eyes, and she glanced away quickly._

" _But my life hasn't been perfect. Do you remember what I said the first time you met me?"_

_Lily nodded. "You said that your whole family has been in Slytherin."_

"_And I'm Gryffindor. My parents were not happy, to put it in the easiest way. They sent a letter that I should stay at Christmas that year because they were too ashamed to see my face. Same for Easter break. When I got off the train that year, my parents were furious. They locked me in my room, taking away every possession that showed any Gryffindor proud. James sent me Gryffindor stuff which I permanently stuck to my walls. When my parents found out, they killed my owl. They wrote to Dumbledore, telling him that I must be switched into Slytherin right away. They would find new ways to punish me. Ignoring me, keeping me in my tried to push their beliefs on to me._

_The thing that hurt the most, was Regulus becoming a death eater. He was my brother, and he idolized Voldemort. I hoped he would realize this as a mistake, but he hasn't, and he hangs out with future death eaters for sure. My parents have reminded me constantly that he is a better son than I ever was or ever will be."_

_Lily bit her lip. The tears had stopped, and she did something that surprised her. She leaned over and gave Sirius a hug, and hugged her back. _

"_Thank you Sirius. And, it doesn't mean much, but I'm really sorry. About your brother and all. " She whispered in his ear._

" _You're welcome Lily." Sirius whispered back._

Lily stretched her arms. James was giving her an odd look. "When was this?"

"A month before school ended last year. Now shhhh. Now, Sirius and I were what you could now call friends at this point in the story. But we haven't told anybody because then we would have to explain how it happened. So. A few weeks later…

_Lily slipped Sirius the note as she passed him, and nodded at her. He said something to Remus, and Remus nodded. _

_Lily hurried down the hallway, going to the abandoned classroom that she had went after the letter. _

_Sirius came in a few minutes later._

"_You know, people could get the wrong idea from this." He said as he walked in._

_Lily rolled her eyes. "The point is that they don't know and won't find out."_

_Sirius shrugged. " It's a good thing I have the map." He muttered._

"_Huh?"_

"_Nothing. Now what did you want?"_

"_Okay, let's say hypothetically, a girl fancies a guy but she has told him that she doesn't fancy him. What would this girl do?"_

"_So basically, you really like Prongs." Sirius said._

"_I said hypothetically!"_

"_Uh huh. Well hypothetically, the girl would have to admit that she fancied him instead of this whole hypothetically thing."_

_Lily bit her lip. "Well, uh hypothetically, she does admit it."_

"_Well,then hypothetically, she admits it to her friend who just happens to be this bloke's bestfriend. "_

" _So hypothetically…."_

"_Lily, would you just admit it already?"_

"_Okay fine! I fancy James bloody Potter!"_

_Sirius smirked. "Well then, this girl would have to tell the bloke before he moves on."_

_Lily groaned. "I thought you would say that." _

_She stood up, and walked to the door._

"_And Lily, he is trying to move on. Tell him before he does, got it?" Sirius said._

_Lily nodded and walked out of the room quickly._

James shook his head. "I did try, but even Padfoot would have known that would not have happened. I was in too deep."

Lily smiled. " I think he was trying to play matchmaker."

"Of course he was. Well, he isn't a very good one then." James said.

"Uh, Lily, could I kiss you?"

Lily nodded. James lifted her chin up and his lips met hers, softly and slowly at first, then more urgently.

And for the first time, Lily actually felt comfortable with it.

They ended it so they could breath, and Lily smiled. " James."

"What?"

"We're still in our wet clothes."

James sighed. " Bloody rain."

Lily smirked. "I'm not kissing you until we change. I would prefer neither of us to catch a cold."

"Fine." James growled.

* * *

**First: Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Second: I hope this chapter makes it easier to understand why Lily let Amos use her like that. It was a self esteem issue. She was afraid of being alone for the rest of her life, so she let Amos use her because she thought that would make him stay with her. We all know that Lily normally would've slapped him or hexed him, but in this story she has really low- self esteem and that is why I named it Healing and New Love, because Lily needs to heal and be able to have a healthy self esteem and certain people will help her.**

**Third: I do not own the world of Harry Potter**


	9. Revenge doesn't always work as planned

James, hesitantly opened the portrait, and his friends marched in.

Lily was sitting on the couch, rereading one of her essays. Her hair was dry, and she was wearing a pair of muggle lounge pants and a had put her hair in a ponytail, and she seemed to be thinking.

James backed up slowly, and took his original spot back on the couch next to Lily. He grabbed his transfiguration book and flipped it open, and was soon deep in reading.

Remus cleared his throat, and Lily looked up. " Can I help you?" She hissed, glaring at him.

Remus returned her glare. "You bloody well can!"

Lily grabbed her wand. "Go up to your dorm now or else I'll make sure you end up there."

Chrissa shook her head. "Not going to work. "

Lily pointed her want at them. "Expelliarmus!"

All four wands flew to Lily. "That's leave!"

Remus shook his head. "Give me back that wand!"

Lily shook her head. " Nope. Not until I'm done."

Sirius smirked at her. " Then we will just bug you."

Lily sighed and pointed her wand at him. "Silencio."

Sirius glowered at her and marched up the stairs.

Stephanie chuckled. "Remus, Chrissa, we can still do something. "

Lily shook her head. " I don't think so." She pointed her wand at Stephanie. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Stephanie's eyes widened.

Chrissa stepped back. "Uh, Lily, I think I need to go to the Remus! Bye!"

Lily shook her head. "But then you can go plan. How about you just go upstairs?"

Remus shook his head. "I…"

James looked up. "You people are !"

Remus rolled his eyes. He sat down on the chair, and watched the fireplace.

Lily pointed her wand at Chrissa, who shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'm good. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Lily pointed her wand at Remus. "Sorry Remus.

Muffliato!"

Chrissa sat down on the other side of Lily. "So, I probably should thank you. I was about to drop the subject!"

Lily smilied. "You're welcome. Glad too help. And, besides, spies get their own punishment. You people deserved it and you can't deny it. Now I really wasn't kidding. I really need to finish."

"Okay. Can you un- bind Steph so I can talk to her?"

Lily pointed her wand at Stephanie and muttered something. Stephanie stretched gratefully. Chrissa grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs. James sighed in relief. "Peace."

Lily nodded. "Peace. Though Remus can still see us."

James flipped the last page, and read it quickly. "Done." He set the book down and banished them back to his trunk in his room.

Lily read the last line and set the essay down. "Me too."

Lily muttered something, and Remus looked up surprised.

James leaned in and whispered something in her ear. "What did you do?"

"Remus can hear us now." Lily explained.

James shook his head. "Can't you levitate him somewhere? So we can have privacy?'

Lily laughed. "Take silencio off and I can ensure we have privacy."

James muttered something, and Remus jumped up.

"I'm free!" Remus exclaimed.

James was looking at the fire. "Yes, now bugger off."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want to hang out with my girlfriend. Now shoo."

Lily glanced at the four wands that she had set on her lap. "Remus, go library or something. No, you can go talk to Chrissa!" Lily decided happily.

Remus groaned. "Fine. Hand me my wand."

Lily tossed it to him and he ran up the stairs, and James smilied. "Finally!"

Lily rolled her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him gently, and he wrapped his arms around her. Their lips melted together, and Lily smiled.

James pulled away hesitantly.

Lily smirked. "I have great news for you, Mr. Potter."

"And what is that?"

"You kiss ten times better than Diggory does. "

James frowned. "You're comparing?"

"Not really. There isn't really any comparison."

James laid back on the couch. "Well good. You are dating me."

Lily rested her head on his chest. She was almost to sleep, when she murmured something. " I love you James."

James smiled. "I love you too Lily Petal."


	10. Relationships Bloom, letters arrive

Sirius was sitting on his bed, arms were crossed in front of him, and he was glaring at his trunk.

Remus slipped into the room and went to his trunk, opening it and grabbing something quickly.

He glanced at Sirius and started laughing.

Sirius turned his glare to Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes, and Sirius caught sight of his wand in his pocket.

He jumped to his feet and tried to snatch it, but Remus saw him and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He transferred it to his other pocket, away from Remus slid out of the room and Sirius went back to his pouting.

Chrissa was reading a book in the chair that was placed in the corner of the room, while Stephanie was flipping through witch weekly when Remus entered their dorm.

"Sirius is pouting." Remus announced, and Stephanie looked up and chuckled.

Chrissa moved her foot awkwardly.

Remus glanced around the room, his hand had slipped into his pocket nervously.

Stephanie observed them and burst out laughing.

Remus and Chrissa glanced at her, and Stephanie slid off her bed.

"Wait a second you two." Stephanie told them, running out the door and down the steps.

Lily was sleeping, her head resting on James's chest, while he was playing with her hair.

"James." Stephanie hissed.

James glanced up. "What?"

"Lily and James services are needed up in the girls dorm."

James raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Remus and Chrissa need another push."

James nodded and shook Lily gently.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

James whispered something in her ear, and she nodded and slid her head off of James's chest, sitting straight up. James stood up and helped Lily up , and Stephanie led the way upstairs. Lily was still holding Stephanie's, Chrissa's, and Sirius's wand .

Chrissa and Remus weren't speaking, both not meeting each others eyes.

Stephanie went back to her bed, and James arrived with Sirius beside him, still looking awfully grumpy. Lily quickly pointed her wand at him and muttered something, and then tossed Staphanie and Chrissa their wands.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed. "Hey can I have my wand back?"

Lily bit her lip. "That depends. Are you going to behave?"

"Fine." Sirius grumbled and Lily tossed his wand back.

"Now." Lily started, looking back to Remus and Chrissa. "Why were we called up here?"

Chrissa looked at her with a confused expression, and then realization shone in her eyes.

"Stephanie." She growled.

"What?" Stephanie asked innocently.

"You know." Chrissa hissed.

Lily and James watched in amusement, Stephanie had an innocent expression, and Sirius was watching Chrissa warily. Chrissa was glaring menacingly at Stephanie, while Remus looked unsure how he should feel.

Chrissa opened her mouth, but was stopped when an owl made outside of the room.

Chrissa got up and opened the window, and the owl flew in, carrying a took it from the owl, and read it quickly.

Without saying a word, she left the room.

Lily studied the owl. "That's the owl she sent to her Mom."

James looked worried. "What do you think it said?"

Remus looked after her, his eyes filled with worry and dread. "Chrissa."

Sirius watched him carefully. "Ah, Moony, are you okay?"

Remus left the room without a word.

James and Sirius turned to Stephanie and Lily, who had looks of dread on their faces.

"What is happening?" James asked urgently.

Lily took a deep breath. "Chrissa's dad passed away two months after she started Hogwarts. After that, her Mum was running low on cash, so she remarried. They have a child together, but Chrissa's Mum cares for Chrissa more because their son is mean and disrespectful. Chrissa's Step Dad hates Chrissa, and treats her harshly, and Chrissa's mother badly. Chrissa sent a letter to her Mum two months ago, but she never responded. Chrissa suspects that Timothy, the step dad, was not allowing her too, because he has done that before. Chrissa sent a letter a couple of days ago, and now someone has responded. But I don't think it is her mother."

James and Sirius looked surprised. "Why did we never know this?"

Lily and Stephanie glanced at each other. "She never told anyone. We found out one day, back in fifth year, when we found her crying.I tried to get her to tell Remus, but she refused. She said she didn't need to look weak."

James and Sirius shared a look.

Remus found Chrissa in the astronomy tower, looking out the window, her hands on the ledge and the letter under her right hand. Tears ran down her cheeks. Remus debated on what he should do. Would Chrissa be a danger to herself, and jump up on the ledge if her approached too quickly? Or would she do it anyway?

"Chrissa."

Chrissa jumped at his voice.

Taking that as a sign to approach her, he took a step to her, than another so he was right by her.

"Chrissa, what's wrong?"

Chrissa took a deep breath, and then she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Two months after I started Hogwarts, my father died, killed by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. He had fought back, and was gravely injured. If he had lived, he would've been a werewolf. I know it was selfish of me, but I really hoped he would survive. I know he would have lost his job, I know the transformations are painful, and I know half the world would hate him. But I still hoped he would pull through. After he died, my Mum couldn't make enough money, and she remarried to Timothy Larage. They had one child together, but he is just like his father, cruel and disrespectful. She favored and protected me, because he hated me.

Back in fifth year, she wrote and told me that she couldn't write to me anymore. In sixth year, she would sneak away and write letters, and this year started out the then she stopped writing, and I started to worry. And today, I got this."

Chrissa held up the letter, and Remus took it from her fingers, and opened it.

_Dear Chrissa Everstom,_

_I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother has passed. She seems to have been beaten to death, and it seems that she had suffered abuse for two to three months before her death. You stepfather and stepbrother have fled, and it was you owl which led us to assume that the stepfather is the cause. We are very sorry and offer you our condolences. I have sent this owl as soon as soon as we knew more, and I am greatly sorry. _

_Sincerely, _

_Auror Ted Lawaski, _

_Auror Investigator_

Remus heard Chrissa let out a dry sob, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Chrissa."

"I have no one left." She sobbed.

Remus had two battles in his head. One was telling her that he cared for her, and the other was telling her that she did have people that cared for her.

_I'm a werewolf! She shouldn't get close! _Remus thought.

Just then, Lily and Stephanie exploded into the room, wild looks on their faces.

"Chrissa!" Lily gasped.

Sirius and James followed them, looks of awww that the girls had beat them, and worry.

Stephanie motioned for Remus to lead Chrissa away from the ledge, which he looked horrified.

"Chrissa, why would you come here? You still have us." Lily said quickly.

Chrissa let out a sob, and Remus handed Lily the letter. Sirius, James, and Stephanie crowded around her, all reading the letter.

Lily let out a dry sob as she read it, and some teardrops fell from her eyes. James wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head in his robes, her sobs being muffled.

Stephanie felt tears run down her cheek, and Sirius put an arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Chrissa watched her two best friends, and she longed for Remus to put his arm around her shoulders. Another tear flowed down her cheeks,and Lily's sobs started to slow.

Finally, she looked up, and her eyes met Remus's.

Stephanie glanced at Chrissa, and she took a step so she was by Lily.

The two girls whispered quickly together, than Lily took a step closer to Remus, so that they were standing facing each other.

"I am not letting Chrissa be hurt anymore by Fenrir Greyback. Remus, tell her now." Lily said, her voice strict and firm.

Chrissa's eyes bore into him. "What is she talking about Remus?"

Remus looked at his feet. "Chrissa, I really like you. But the problem is, is that I am a werewolf."

Chrissa looked a little surprised. But then she shrugged."So?"

"So? Chrissa, I'm a disgrace! An outsider! I will never find a job, I will be forced to wear shabby clothing the rest of my life! I won't be able to support myself, let alone anyone else."

Chrissa glowered, and she hissed angrily. "Do you think I care? I would have done anything for my father to live, and here I fall in love with a werewolf, and you honestly think I care? I have lost to many people Remus, and I sure as well don't plan on losing you too. The only way I am dropping this is if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

Remus looked at her, surprised.

Then he shook his head. "I don't think I can."

"What?"

"I can't tell you I don't love you, okay? I can't. Because I bloody well do! But we can't do this. You'll be an outsider."

"From who! I won't be an outsider to you. Or Lily or Stephanie, because if I was one, they wouldn't care. Just like James and Sirius don't care. They won't care if I marry you either! I have no one else, Remus, except the people in this room. No one else to be an outsider to. I don't care what society thinks, as long as I am with people who care. I,I, i…"

"What?" Remus asked.

"I need you!" Chrissa said quickly.

Lily and James smiled at each other.

Remus and Chrissa looked each other, each person not saying anything.

Lily elbowed James softly in the side, and he nodded. They quietly padded out of the room, and they heard Stephanie and Sirius follow them.

Lily glanced at her friend to see her look unhappy. Their was a two foot gap between her and Sirius, and Lily sighed.

"James." Lily hissed.

"Huh?"

"Stephanie isn't happy."

James glanced back at the two, and sighed. "Want me to talk to Padfoot?"

Lily nodded, and James started to slow down so he could talk to Sirius.

James elbowed Sirius in the side, and Sirius jumped.

James chuckled.

"Shut up. What do you want?" Sirius hissed.

"I need to talk to you." James hissed back.

Sirius sighed, and the two crossed into a different hallway.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked.

"Tell Stephanie!" James ordered.

"What?"

"Lily says Stephanie is still sad. Talk to her." James ordered.

Sirius looked at the ground.

"Merlin Padfoot. You actually look nervous!"

"James, I never felt like this with a girl. I don't just feel like a snog and then tossing her to the side. Or just telling her it is done."

James smiled at his friend. " That's how I realized I loved Lily. Don't let her go Padfoot."

Sirius nodded, still in thought. James patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sirius looked back up at him, James saw a part of his best friend that he had never seen before. Sirius looked so vulnerable.

Sirius Black was known for his player like ways, his tough exterior. He had never let even his friends see him vulnerable. James knew one person in Hogwarts that had seen Sirius Black vulnerable, and she was with Stephanie.

James murmured quietly, and the familiar white stag appeared out.

Murmuring instructions to the stag, it trotted off and James turned back to Sirius, who had settled himself on the ground.

"So Padfoot, reason why you look so desolate?"

Sirius sighed. "My reputation isn't very good, Prongs. Even if I dated most of those girls to help them, it still doesn't look very good. To anyone! And what about after? She isn't a pureblood. Bellatrix will target her. It would be better for her to stay away from me."

James sighed. Where was Lily?

Lily sighed. "Steph, Sirius really likes you. You're not like the others, and I think that is what he is afraid of. He has never liked a girl like this before, and it scares him, just like it scares you."

Stephanie wiped a tear from her eyes. "Lily, it isn't very comforting coming from you. James worships you."

Lily bit her lip, and she jumped back, seeing a majestic, sliver stag running towards her.

James's voice spoke quietly as soon as the stag stopped by her. "Lils, think you could come here for a sec?I can trade if you need to."

Lily nodded swiftly, and took out her wand, and smiled as her silver doe shot out of her wand.

"Deal. Head out now,I will." She told the doe, and the doe shot away.

"Steph, hang in there." She said as she hugged her friend.

Stephanie blinked, her eyes misty from the tears.

Lily had already started to sprint away, and Stephanie rubbed the tears away quickly.

"LILY, HE IS A BOY! I WAS CRYING!" Stephanie shouted after her, but Lily shook her head, not breaking speed.

James met her at the corner, and he smiled at her.

"Hi." He told her, and she glanced behind her at him.

"Hey!"

The two smiled at each other , and then went back to their original pace.

Sirius glared out the window, wishing that everything was simple.

"Hey Black." Lily greeted, panting quietly.

Sirius turned around to face her. "Tired Evans?"

She shrugged. "It's been a LONG day."

Sirius gave her a small smile, then it immediately turned to a frown and her sighed. "It has."

Lily walked up to him so they were looking into each other's eyes. "So what is up?"

Sirius glanced away. "Lily, I don't really think it…"

"It what? Has anything to do with me?Honestly, If you don't tell me in five seconds, I'm getting my wand out!"

Sirius grabbed her a hand. "No, I'll tell."

Lily nodded triumphantly. Sirius slid down the wall, so he was sitting on the ground.

"Well, Megan has a muggle father…."

"What? Sirius Black, I thought you didn't care about blood!"

"Lily, shush. It's not that I care, it's that my family family wouldn't approve, and in that sense, I wouldn't care. But then they would target Megan, and Lily, I can't bear to lose her."

Lily slid down beside him. " Sirius, I wish that things were different. But things aren't, so I guess we have to decide if we are going to work around them, or are we just going to give up everything we wanted. I've had second thoughts too, you know. I'm muggleborn. He's a pureblood. Right now, our relationship isn't the safest thing in the world. But then I look in the mirror, and think, I am a Gryffindor. There must be a reason for that .Nobody can tell us what to do, because Sirius, we have to decide for ourselves. Who we want to be, and who we want to be with. No one can tell you what to do, except yourself."

Sirius looked down. "Thanks Lily Flower."

Lily nodded, and Sirius got up carefully and stretched.

"I have to go." Sirius said, nodding at her and sprinting off.

Stephanie looked up as James approached her.

"What's up?" He asked.

Stephanie didn't answer, and James sat down beside her.

"Are you worried about Sirius?"

Stephanie nodded slightly. "I know he is Sirius Black, the guy who has dated half of the women population. But he is also Sirius Black, the guy who secretly turns into a dog every full moon and helps his werewolf friend. And don't try to pretend that isn't true, because I know he is an animagus. But it doesn't matter, because he has made it pretty clear that he only likes me as a friend."

James shook his head. "He really likes you, Steph, he's just really scared. The war, I think. He's just scared of losing you."

Stephanie laughed bitterly."You and Lily aren't helping, saying things like that.I know it isn't true, so just stop."

"Stephanie,I'm not making this up, okay? I honestly know that Sirius likes you. He's just scared that his family will go after you!"

Stephanie shook her head slowly at him. "I want to believe you. But I just can't."

James blinked at her, and jumped when he heard yelling.

"Stephanie! Steph!Where are you?"

James chuckled. "Padfoot, this way!"

Stephanie jumped up. "I don't need to be told the same thing that I already know."

James tried to grab her arm, but she pulled passed him and picked up sped quickly.

"Sirius, hurry!" James hollered.

Stephanie cursed James under her breath, as she stopped quickly, panic in her eyes.

"Dead end."

Stephanie spun around. Sirius was looking at her, a small smile on his lips.

Stephanie self consciously rolled her hair around her index finger.

Sirius took a huge step so they were standing very closely.

Stephanie pulled her hair away from her face and glowered at him. "Can I help you? Or are you just blocking my way because you love to see my reaction?"

Sirius winced. "Steph…"

"No! I refuse to play this string along game anymore! I'm sick of falling every time, flat on my face."

Stephanie felt a tear fall down her cheek, and Sirius took his thumb and wiped it away. "Stephanie, I wasn't playing a string along game."

Stephanie's tensed.

Sirius pryed her hands out of her pockets, a gentle look in his eye. "I really really like you. And Steph, that scares me. I've never really liked someone like this. And I'm not like James. He knew he would find the love of his life and probably get married. I guess a little while later, Lily Evans stepped into our compartment and that was that. But I never thought I would feel this way."

"Sirius…."

"No, let me finish. I am sorry if I have hurt you, and I understand if you walk away. I just really hope you don't, because I don't think I can be James and be turned down and hurt really bad and pretend that is was one big joke. And…."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Sirius recovered and moved his hands around her waist, and when they broke apart, he smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Stephanie rested her head on his shoulder and nodded.

Sirius smiled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Ooookay. Sorry this took so long, I'v been super busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer: I own known of these charecters beside Chrissa and Stephanie, Ted Lawaski, Timothy Larage, and Steph's mom and dad. ( Remember Timothy Larage and Ted Lawaski; they may make another appearance.) Of course Chrissa and Stephanie will be back.**


	11. I'll always be there for you, love

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Sirius, let me down!"

"Uh.. Nope!"

Chrissa looked up from her place on Remus's lap, under a tree overlooking the lake. James sat beside them, with Lily resting her head on his lap.

"Chrissa! Lily! Help!" Stephanie screamed.

"Can't do." Chrissa called, as Remus tightened his grip on her and kissed her on her neck.

"Sorry!" Lily answered, not even opening her her eyes.

"Miss Everstom?"

All four jumped, and Chrissa looked up to see a tall man looking around. He had an air about him that meant business, and Chrissy shuddered. He was wearing a muggle suit, and a briefcase that Remus eyes suspiciously. He had graying hair, and glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Right here. " Crissa said quietly.

The man nodded, and Remus's arms tightened.

"Can we help you?" He asked.

The man glanced at him. "My name is Ted Lawaski, and I need to talk to Miss Everstom. Who do you happen to be?"

Chrissa froze. "You." She breathed.

He grimaced. "I am aware that I probably not very exciting, the once bearer of bad news isn't usually. "

Chrissa nodded, and Remus loosened his grip and she stood up. Remus stood up and stayed by herside.

Ted Lawaski noticed and raised an eyebrow.

Remus noticed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "My girlfriend will not be interrogated on painful memories alone."

Ted nodded. "Of course. You must be Remus Lupin?"

Remus nodded, surprised.

"Professor Dumbledore excused you both for the rest of the weekend." Ted said.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked.

"We will go to the Ministry to my office. A friend of mine has agreed to take you in. Are you familiar with Arthur Weasley?"

Chrissy nodded. "I am."

Lily smiled. "We know him very well."

Sirius and Stephanie had ventured over, Stephanie happily on the ground. Sirius took Remus's spot and pulled Stephanie onto his lap, and she gave him a glare, which quickly turned into a broad smile.

Ted glanced at Lily."And you happen to be?"

Lily and Stephanie glanced at each other.

"We're Chrissa's best friends." They answered together.

Ted nodded and gestured for Chrissa and Remus to follow him.

"Was Timothy Larage always cruel and disrespectful?" Ted asked.

Chrissa nodded. "Always. He had no respect for anyone in the household, except maybe his son."

"Why do you think he married you mother?"

Chrissa bit her lip. "I think he wanted her for… uh.. sexual reasons."

Ted raised his eyebrow. "I see. And do you think he was satisfied for just her? Any affairs?"

Chrissa looked away. " I think he had many affairs. And I don't think anything was enough for him."

Ted seemed to be thinking. "I see. Chrissa, this may be an even more emotional than any other question. Did he ever use you for sexual encounters?"

Remus tensed and Chrissa's eyes filled with tears. "More then once."

Remus growled and Ted glanced at the couple and sighed. "I think that is enough for today."

After deciding mentally that Chrissa would not be able to floo, Ted had Chrissa hold onto his arm and Remus onto hers, and they side along apparated.

Molly Weasley rushed out, her wand drawn, and an eight year old boy following her. He had red hair, and Molly turned and glared at him, and he ran back inside.

"Ted! What has happened? I thought the two were arriving by floo?"

Ted walked over to her and quickly whispered a rushed explanation in her ear. She immediately, as fast as she could as heavily pregnant, hurried to Chrissa's side and helped her in the burrow.

"Oh dear. You poor dear." She said, in a saddened voice.

"Molly, do you think you could give Chrissa and I some time alone? Could we go somewhere?"Remus asked.

Molly bit her lip. "Well Bill and Charlie would follow you almost Merlin that Percy isn't like that yet. Uh, the attic might be the most private."

Remus nodded, and Molly showed him to the attic, where he quietly led Chrissa in.

"Oh Chrissa." Remus murmured, hugging her tightly.

She cried on his shoulder, and he rain his hand up and down his back. "Why did you never tell anyone?"

Chrissa shook her head. "It is too painful of a subject to bring up. And I didn't want everyone to feel sorry for me. I hate everyone's sympathy."

Remus sighed. "Love, there is a difference between not wanting to have people's sympathy and hiding because you are scared of what people will think of you."

Chrissa sniffed. "Remus, I think I need to be alone."

"Chrissa…"

"Leave! Please!"

Remus winced. "Chrissa, I'll always be here."

Remus slowly stood up and left, and she closed her eyes, and she silently cried, the tears running down her cheek and her fists clenched at her sides.


End file.
